Nola
| image= | jname=ノラ| rname=''Nora''| ename=Nola| first=Chapter 255; Episode 168| affltion=Shandians| ocupation=None| epithet= | jva=Masaya Takatsuka| eva= | extra1= || }} Nola is a giant snake that lives with the Shandians in Jaya before and after it got knocked into the sky by the Knock-Up Stream. Appearance and Calgara.]] 400 years ago, it was the size of a normal adult python. Now Nola is bigger than most buildings and is long enough to reach out to the sky well above the trees of Skypiea (which alone are massive themselves). Nola is supposed to be much bigger than its ancestors since it was provided nutritions upon the sky. Its head alone is large enough that people may dance on top of it, and its insides are so large they form a tunnel big enough for people to walk side by side down with no room restrictions. It is blue in color with a single row of white hair on both sides, along its body. Personality Nola is noted to be hot tempered and easily aggressive towards everything, attacking what crosses its path. Its foreboding and fearsome stance has earned it the title of "King of the Sky". Though fierce and violent, deep beneath its beastly shell lies a much gentler creature. When it was young it used to call out to the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell as the sound made it happy. Upon hearing the bell for the first time in four hundred years, it proceeds to become much happier and once again returned to its gentle self it had been as a child singing out to the sound of the bell. It is later seen after Enel's defeat dancing round a fire with the Shandians and Skypieans (some of which were on its head). This is a sharp contrast in the previous attitude where it just attacked everything. Its strange behavior has noted to be extremely odd by other characters leading to question "What's up with that snake?". Relationships Friends It was fond of Noland and Calgara, later it also befriended Seto. When it awoke from being knocked out by the trials, its memories of its childhood and seeing Calgara and Seto walking away from it with it in pursuit made its charge at Giant Jack with tears in its eyes. It appears to have befriended Conis, Aisa and Laki and was seen taking a stroll with them in the Where They Are Now mini-series. Family Nola is the grandchild of Kashigami, the previous "God" of the Shandians. Abilities and Powers Nola is a powerful beast able to best even strong warriors like Wiper and Zoro easily. On top of its incredible strength, it also emits a powerful corrosive venom fromits its mouth. Though it is strong, its strength is not superior to the destructive force of a Reject Dial, as evidence of its failure to knock over Giant Jack. Also, it is no match to Enel's lightning powers. History Past Nola was originally discovered by Noland's men, Calgara who commented to Noland that the giant snake had a grandson. Nola lived in the remains of the city of Shandora and would follow Calgara and Noland around.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 290 and Episode 188, Nola following Calgara and Noland around. Every time the bell of Shandora was rung, it would call out to the sky in happiness. After Noland had left the Shandians later at some point had discovered it was female, it was also named "Nola" after Noland. When part of Jaya island was sent into the sky, it was taken along with it. Skypiea Arc It unknowingly took part in the survival game sent by Enel and is one of the few who manages to reach Upper Yard, which during its trip up there it accidentally eats Luffy (who at first thinks its stomach is a cave), Nami, Aisa and Gan Fall but eventually spits them out. During the climax where Luffy needed to reach Enel's ship by knocking down the Giant Jack (a giant beanstalk) and spurred on by the visions of its youth, it helps the heroes by ramming into it, knocking itself out in the process. Its efforts, however, weakened the beanstalk enough for Wiper to give the final blow with a Reject Dial.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 296 and Episode 191, Nola rams the beanstalk. After Luffy rung the bell, Nola cried out in happiness.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 299 and Episode 193, Nola cries out to the bell. It was later seen celebrating with the Skypieans and Shandians around a fire.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, Nola parties with the others. After the party, Nola slept heavily, while it was sleeping the Straw Hat Pirates went inside its mouth and retrieved the gold from inside before it awoke.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, Nola's stomach is raided by the Straw Hat Pirates. The last time it is seen it is taking a walk on the Vearth with Laki, Conis, and Aisa.One Piece Manga - Vol. 44 Chapter 424 Cover Story: Where They Are Now Shot 1, Conis, Nola, Aisa and Laki taking a walk. Trivia *Nola is one of the oldest living creatures on the One Piece world and the oldest seen so far in canon, being 400 years old (which is older then the giants in Little Garden who live for 300 years). The only older creature seen is Ryuji, the Sennenryu in the Apis filler arc and the giant, unnamed turtle in the seventh movie, both of which are filler creatures. References Site Navigation Category:Animals